1. Field of the Invention:
Telephone testing equipment, particularly a device enabling the household subscriber to isolate trouble either within the telephone company central office lines, leading to the household or within the household interior telephone equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ SCRIBNER 383,017 MEEHAN 1,514,555 JANSON 1,754,628 BRYANT et al. 3,261,926 KOLODZIEJ 3,872,383 ______________________________________
The aforelisted patents are discussed in a PRIOR ART STATEMENT being submitted separately.